Viet-Cong
The Viet-cong are the antagonists in Vietnam and the Vietnam portion of Containment. They are skilled guerrilla fighters, masters of camouflage and deception often ambushing their enemies in the jungle from bushes and trees. The Viet-cong are mostly made up of South Vietnamese citizens with sympathies toward communism, choosing to fight within enemy territory. North Vietnamese army soldiers also cooperate with the Viet-cong providing them support through manpower and equipment. The organization also existed before American intervention as the Viet-Minh during the French Indochina War, founded by Ho-Chi-Minh. Their skill with well concealed booby traps claimed the lives of many American soldiers making all corners of the country unsafe. Their persistence and skill eventually led to U.S. withdrawal from the country and later North Vietnamese victory over the South. In Vietnam Tunnel Rat The first Viet-Cong soldier seen in the film besides the Frenchman's flashback is located in the tunnel Sergeant Bushta is sent to clear out. Bushta unexpectedly stumbles upon the soldier looking up to see him pointing a MAT-49 directly at him. This Tunnel Rat VC soldier is presumed dead as well as any other soldiers that may have been in the tunnel as shooting is heard and Bushta emerges moments later. Ambush The heaviest presence of Vietnamese soldiers occurs when the platoon is ambushed in the jungle. Here they are seen hiding behind trees and bushes firing upon the Americans from many directions. A North Vietnamese soldier operating with the Vietcong is seen appearing from behind a tree killing two U.S. soldiers before being shot by Private Benson. Three more soldiers are seen attacking an M60 gunner, the third of whom is able to kill the gunner before being shot by Captain Indzonka. Following this when the G.I.s take cover behind the stone wall three more VietCong soldiers are seen being shot dead clearing a path for some platoon members to reach J-Point. As other platoon members attempt to reach the point two soldiers are shot dead by more VC hiding behind a tree. One of the formations shown attempting to push forward is then shown taking heavy casualties under enemy fire. Then as Indzonka, Bushta, and Corporal Wilson are attempting to route out enemy soldiers, they come under fire in an opening killing all the soldiers with Wilson taking an arrow to the knee. When Indzonka is then left alone so Wilson can be carried to safety, Private Boies regroups with him following his unit's decimation. Then more VC attempt to kill the two but they are successfully repulsed. On Bushta's return back he is jumped by a VC insurgent leading to a close encounter on the ground with Bushta stabbing his opponent. Then Boies is seen tapping and shooting a small solider with his gun while Indzonka throws a VC soldier to the ground and then shoots him in the head. On Bushta's return Boies is suddenly hit by a VC grenade and Indzonka is then shot in the soldier. A VC then attempts to kill the Captain but is then knocked dead by the Frenchman's stick. The Frenchman then takes this soldiers AK-47 which he then uses in a post credit scene to kill a Vietnamese soldier. IMG_4827.jpg|Tunnel Rat IMG_4828.jpg|Ambush IMG_4831.jpg|Decimating the unit IMG_4833.jpg|Tackle IMG_4839.jpg|Get outta here IMG_4832.jpg|Near execution IMG_4840.jpg|Frenchman saves the day IMG_4834.jpg|HONHONHONHON Viet-Minh The Viet-Minh serve as the enemies during the French Indochina portion of Vietnam. They are seen completely surrounding the French forces at Điện Biên Phủ viciously killing off the soldiers. Much of the Viet-Minh are off-screen but the first ones on camera can be seen appearing from the jungle treeline slaughtering the retreating French forces. More are seen encountering The Frenchman's unit but end up getting killed. One Viet-Minh Guerrilla charges the Frenchman when he is separated engaging a fist fight which the guerrilla nearly won were it not for the Captain intervening. As the unit retreats to believed safety the Viet-Minh strike again killing off the remaining French soldiers besides the Frenchman. He is initially pursued but manages to escape freely. The Frenchman talks of how he would raid Viet-Minh camps to survive and is shown killing a soldier which he lured with his baguette. Overtime the Viet-Minh disbanded and with its members joining the North Vietnamese army or forming the Viet-Cong. IMG_4841.jpg|Slaughtering the French IMG_4842.jpg|Fistfight IMG_4845.jpg|Killing off the capitaine IMG_4843.jpg|Firing on the Frenchman IMG_4844.jpg|Reverse ambush In Containment Opening Containment opens with the Vietnam section immediately featuring the American platoon walk through a rice paddy before coming under a Viet-Cong ambush. The Viet-Cong appear in mass revealing themselves after hiding in several trees and bushes. The force takes the Americans by surprise as they shoot Private Bushta causing the rest of the platoon to seek cover in the Jungle to avoid the heavy fire. The Viet-Cong continue to attack them there firing from all sides and even the treeline. This leads to Captain Indzonka calling in napalm prompting a U.S. retreat. The Viet-Cong initially believe they had won, but as they look up they realize the doom they were now condemned to. The last words uttered by this soldiers was "Hory Shiii" before being cut off by the fire bomb incinerating those Asian boys into a crisp mass of flesh. The march The video focuses in on Captain Indzonka's platoon as they attempt to make their way to a village to supervise local elections. On their way they face several trial with the first being a tripwire in the middle of a path. All the soldiers manage to step over this booby trap with the final two to cross being Private Boies and Corporal Mesko. Boies sees this trip and simply steps over it since he is a selfish man, leading to Mesko taking a heavy step on the wire. This releases a grenade prompting the soldiers to quickly run away, while Mesko unfortunately is blown to pieces. Soon after this as the platoon is moving down the jungle the Viet-Cong launch a quick ambush after Corporal Harkness tripped knocking himself unconscious. The Viet-Cong remain off screen but they kill Private Goss as he was reloading. The attack halts after this as quickly as it started as a psychological tactic to instill fear in the Americans. The village The Americans eventually arrive at the village excited to meet the locals and supervise their elections. Before their arrival the civilians are revealed to be Viet-Cong as they hide weapons before the G.I.s see them. Upon arrival Captain Indzonka shakes hands with the mayor when suddenly the other villagers attack. Indzonka is wounded and the insurgents killed prompting a retreat and an evac from the area. In a scene after this Harkness awakens wondering where everyone has gone, and is then promptly shot in several places dying to the Viet-Cong. IMG_2153.JPG|Camouflage expertise IMG_4838.PNG|Opening ambush IMG_4846.PNG|The tripwire IMG_4847.PNG|Bamboozled again IMG_4848.PNG|Hiding the guns IMG_4849.PNG|Village aftermath Category:Characters Category:War Series Characters